1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to inductors and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit structure incorporating a back end of the line (BEOL) inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Circuit designers for radio frequency (RF) applications want a constant impedance (ZRF) (e.g., ZRF=50 Ohms). Impedance (Zc) of a capacitor is defined as one over the frequency (ω) capacitance (C) (i.e., Zc=1/ωC). Thus, if a silicon device with load capacitance is added to an RF application, then the added capacitance will necessarily decrease impedance.
Electrostatic discharge (ESD) devices are often connected to Input/Output (I/O) pads of integrated circuits in order to safely discharge electrostatic discharge current (e.g., from human body model (HBM) events, charged device model (CDM) events, machine model (MM) events, etc.). However, ESD devices are typically formed using active elements, such as diodes, transistors, rectifiers, etc., which inherently provide capacitance (C). Thus, incorporation of ESD devices into RF applications will, as discussed above, decrease the circuit impedance ZRF.